


The Case of The Cannibal and His Patient

by BringTheFandom



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Set after Hannibal S2, Set after Sherlock S4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheFandom/pseuds/BringTheFandom
Summary: Sherlock is hired by Jack Crawford to help with a case that has been open for years. John and Sherlock arrive and are introduced to Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. This case proves to be the hardest he’s had yet and strange things happen along the way. Will he solve it in time?





	The Case of The Cannibal and His Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after Sherlock season 4.  
> Also set a few months after Hannibal season 2, with an alternate ending where Abigail is already dead and Will joins Hannibal.

It was late, around 11pm and Rosie would just not go to sleep.

"For the last time she's not coming down with anything, she's fine. She's just being fussy, babies do that." John sighed as he looked over from his chair at Sherlock who was stood bouncing Rosie gently. "She's been quiet for a while now, why don't you try put her down?" 

Sherlock nodded slowly before he turned and climbed up the stairs to try put her in her bed. He leaned his head back against the chair, silence filling the room once again. After a few seconds a quiet humming could be heard from upstairs and he smiled softly to himself. Sherlock was amazing with Rosie, without a doubt. Up until a few months ago he was almost scared to hold her, as if he would break her.

Now he did everything he could with her. He adored her and she was definitely spoiled. Anything she wanted, he gave her it. She knew this and she loved it, never leaving his side. It was cute, of course but frustrating as Sherlock didn't seem to be able to discipline her when needed.

The sound of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Sherlock had returned. He gave a silent nod which told John he was successful, Rosie was finally asleep. As Sherlock sat in the chair across from him he stood, offering a smile in return for the confused glance he got. "Tea?"

"Ah, please."

He moved to the kitchen and started boiling the kettle, getting two mugs ready. As he waited for the kettle he closed his eyes, leaning against the counter as he took in the silence which hadn't been there since Rosie woke up this morning. Once the kettle was finished he moved and quickly finished making the tea, ready to take the mugs through and _finally_ relax.  

But of course that wouldn't happen. 

Suddenly a loud ringing sounded through the silence, way louder than necessary. It was Sherlock's phone. John snapped his head up to look at Sherlock who also looked mildly panicked.

And there is was, a loud cry came from upstairs. Rosie was awake again.

Taking a deep breath he started heading for the door to upstairs but Sherlock beat him to it. "You've had her most of the day, I've got it. Tell whoever is on the phone to call at an appropriate time." And with that he turned, climbing up the stairs.

John watched him for a few seconds, knowing that wasn't true. He was with Rosie all morning until he got a sore head and went to lay down for a while, Sherlock had looked after her since then. Shaking his head he turned away from thoughts of the separation issues waiting to happen and headed to where the phone sat.

Without looking who it was he picked it up, clicking answer and pressed it to his ear. "Hello? This better be important or you better have a bloody good reason to be calling at this hour." He said, now getting annoyed.

"I apologize if this is bad timing, I'm afraid the time difference made it hard to decide when to call. This is Special Agent Jack Crawford from the FBI calling about-"

\---

Sherlock watched with a small smile as Rosie slowly drifted off again, brushing hair from her face before he headed back for the door. He climbed down the stairs and could hear John arguing with someone on the phone. Why hadn’t he hung up already? Waste of time.

”Oh, Sherlock. It’s some FBI agent, Jack Crawford, he wants to speak to you. He’s refusing to tell me anything even though I’ve told him we work together.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes slightly as he quickly walked across the room to where John stood. He took the phone from his hands, putting it to his ear as he watched John go back to the kitchen to get the tea. 

“Anything you have to say to me, you tell John too. What do you want?” 

“Uhh, okay... I’ll be sure to remember that? Anyway, we have a case that might interest you.”

“No. I’m not interested in some serial killer who you can’t catch because they are smarter than you’ll ever be. Now goodbye, have a nice day.” 

Sherlock went to hang up but stopped as the man on the phone protested. “Please, just let me tell you what has been happening. I’m sure it’ll be of interest to you.”

He sighed as he moved to sit on in his chair as John walked through with their tea. "Go on then, get on with it." Taking his tea he took a sip as the man on the phone started speaking.

\---

John drank his tea as he watched Sherlock with an amused expression. He had looked bored to start with, sipping his tea. Then something in the mans words obviously caught his attention as he sat up, tea forgotten about. His expression turned from thoughtful to excited, wide eyed and listening intently.

The case was interesting then.

"Yes. I'll take it. Where and when?" Sherlock answered quickly as Jack finished explaining the events of the last few years. He listened again but this time he didn't answer right away. There was silence for at least a minute and John raised an eyebrow, was Jack still speaking? 

"Yes, I'm still here." He said, presumably after his silence was questioned. "That's just... Can I have a minute?" John watched with a curious look as he moved the phone, clicking to mute it.

"What's wrong? It sounds like you're interested." He asked, tilting his head as Sherlock turned to look over at him.

"If I agreed, the flight would be tomorrow evening or night. That's too much to ask, getting everything ready so quickly. And Rosie too, it's her first flight so even more stress added." Apparently he didn't need to breathe, his words practically falling out his mouth. "It's also a long flight and we'd be there for up to a few months if it doesn't go so well. I'm sure you'd rather stay here but I couldn't go without you of course so-"

"Sherlock!" The constant flow of words stopped. "We'll go."

Sherlock looked confused, as if what he said wasn't understandable. "We'll... go?"

"I don't see why not. A change of scenery, chance to get away for a while, Rosie has her first time abroad and you won't complain about being bored with nothing to work on. I don't see a problem." John smiled at him.

"Of course, no problem..." He didn't move though, his eyes still locked with John's as if he was looking for something. After a few moments where neither of them moved or looked away he glanced to his phone in his hand before once again back at John, as if for confirmation. He received a nod and that was all it took, he quickly made brief arrangements on the phone with Jack.

Fifteen minutes later he was finished on the phone, having made agreements with Jack and told he would message with further information. 

“John! This is going to be amazing, the first case in weeks and it’s actually mildly interesting!”

”Mildly? You sound pretty excited for it being ‘mildly interesting’...” 

“Fine, it’s more than mildly.” He said, rolling his eyes as he sat down in his chair and looked over at him as if waiting for something.

”What?” John asked, giving him a confused look. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

”Aren’t you going to ask about it?” He frowned, which made John laugh quietly before he nodded.

”Alright, alright. What’s the case then?” 

Sherlock instantly launched into details about when the murders first started years ago, about how they kept going and have never got any closer to being solved.

He told John the plan, how they would arrive and quickly check into their hotel before going to meet Jack and a few others who work on the case. It was as if he didn’t need to stop for a breath, showing that he found it exciting.

It was midnight by the time John managed to get to his room, quietly to not wake Rosie who’s crib was at the other side of the room. He sighed as he relaxed under the blankets, preparing himself for the day to come. Somewhere along the way he fell asleep, listening to Rosie’s soft breathing and the faint noise of Sherlock moving around downstairs. 


End file.
